


Dinner at Dad's

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Sara decides that it's time for Quentin to meet Ava. Quentin has a surprise of his own for Sara.





	Dinner at Dad's

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.   
> Canon-Divergent since I am not at all caught up on Arrow or LoT but thanks to Tumblr I know something horrible happened and fuck that shit.   
> Ava just wants to protect Sara which is sweet.

Sara couldn’t stop grinning as she rang the doorbell to her Dad’s apartment. This was the first time that she had a chance to properly introduce a serious relationship to her father. 

“I love it when you’re this happy.” Ava mused smiling at Sara and giving the hand she was holding a squeeze. Ava heard some movement behind the closed door and someone calling out but she couldn’t make out what they had said. 

The door slowly opened and she heard Sara gasp and let go of her hand. 

“Sara. This is a pleasant surprise.” 

“Nyssa. Wha-why-what are you doing at my Dad’s place?” Sara had lost all her usual charm and confidence. It really threw Ava off. Of course she knew about Nyssa, but almost all of the info she had was in Sara’s file. Sara herself only mentioned Nyssa in passing when someone would ask where she learned something.

“Quentin told me to move in because he was lonely. I have been making sure he is taking his medications and taking it easy as he tries to over exert himself. He never mentioned you were back in 2018.” 

“I just came back. I-I heard about what you’ve done. Disbanding the League. I can’t believe you did that, you worked your entire life to get that ring.”

“I did what had to be done, what the right thing to do was. Laurel had helped me realised it actually.” Nyssa opened the door fully and stepped back allowing Sara and her guest to enter. “Your father is in the living room there is a game on and he cannot miss a second of it apparently.” 

Ava followed Sara in feeling Nyssa’s gaze on her but the deadly former assassin remained silent, it wasn’t until Ava sneezed that Sara seemed to have remembered she was there. 

“Oh, Nyssa this is Ava Sharpe, she’s the director of the Time Bureau we work together a lot. Ava this is Nyssa.” Ava just raised an eyebrow at Sara. The whole reason they were at the place was so Sara could introduce her dad to her girlfriend, now face to face with her ex girlfriend Ava was simply someone Sara worked with a lot. 

“Sara? I am hearing things or are you actually here?” Quentin called out before appearing in the hallway. 

“I’m here! What game are you watching?”

“Rockets!” With that one word Sara practically ran into the living room leaving her current girlfriend and her ex girlfriend alone. 

“Quentin and Sara have always had a special interest in the Rockets.” Nyssa offered as an explanation.

“Oh I know, she tries to keep up on them on the ship, I have seen more Rockets games than I could ever wish too.” Ava wasn’t sure if she should explain to Nyssa what she is to Sara currently or not. 

“Every time they come out with a new hat design he has to buy one for her.” Nyssa smiled. “Would you like something to drink? I have a large selection of teas.” 

“No thank you. I’m okay.” Ava gave her a smile wishing Sara would come back and stop this awkwardness. 

…

“Dad why is Nyssa living with you?” Last thing Sara knew about her father and his relationship with her ex was that he tolerated her because he knew that the couple really truly loved each other and that Nyssa would give her life to protect Sara’s. 

“She lost everything Sara. The only family she has is an older sister who tried to kill her a few times. She doesn’t have a home and the place she was staying here was run down. I just kept thinking about how she was there for you when you had nothing and I could never repay her for taking care of you for those years I couldn’t. So I asked her to move in. I told her that I was lonely, you were off saving the world and Laurel was gone. So I made her think she was doing me a favor. Besides I figured if she was living here then I had a better chance to see you next time you came to visit.” 

“Dad I’m going to visit you.” She tried to reassure him. “But one of the reasons for this visit is I wanted to introduce to you someone.”

“This isn’t the first time I’m hearing about a grandchild right?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her. 

“No Dad. I’ve been dating someone and it’s serious enough that I want you to meet her.”

“Wow that hasn’t happened since, I don’t remember the last time you wanted me to meet someone you were dating and I didn’t just catch you or what was more common, I meet them when I had to arrest them.” 

“She isn’t like anyone I’ve dated before Dad. Just this is weird. Why didn’t you tell me Nyssa was living here.”

“I thought it would be a nice surprise. I just assumed the next relationship you had would be back with Nyssa.” 

“Well sorry to disappoint you Daddy.” Sara sighed. 

“Where is this woman who has you acting so responsible.”

“In the kitchen with Nyssa.” 

“Does Nyssa know that this woman is your new girlfriend?” 

“Probably, I didn’t tell her, but knowing her she can tell.” 

“Alright. When the game is over bring her in. She a Rocket fan?”

“If she isn’t she knows not to let me find out.” 

The game was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and grunts. Grunts Sara knew by heart. Those were fighting grunts.

“I’ll deal with it.” 

“Sounds like Nyssa knows about your new girlfriend.”

“You two better not be fighting!” Sara yelled as headed towards the pair. The sight that greeted her in the kitchen was four broken plates and three mugs shattered on the floor. Ava’s bottom lip was split open and it looked like her wrist might be broken. Nyssa aside from a small cut on her cheek looked unharmed. “What the hell happened?”

“I only acted in self defense I swear Sara.” Nyssa had both hands up as if that added to her credibility. 

“That’s not true!” Ava glared at the brunette. 

“Just what happened?” Sara could already feel the headache. She thought this trip would be a break from the usual for fuck sakes headaches she had almost hourly on the ship. She loved her team, she did but dear God were they a pain in the ass at times. 

“She broke my wrist!” Ava hissed. 

“What happened **before** the fight?” 

_ Nyssa had brewed her own cup of tea, since Sara was now with Quentin watching the game the only thing they would hear from the living room was shouts and yells at the players.  _

_ “I know about your former life.” Ava finally broke the silence. “I know about the League, and how Sara was in it. I know that it was because of the league that Sara thinks she’s a monster and that she’s damaged.” Ava didn’t plan to say the last part but it just came out. Since reading Sara’s file, and having Sara tell her about some of her time in the league and though Sara never mentioned blaming Nyssa, Ava did. If it wasn’t for Nyssa than Sara would never have been murdered in the first place. Nevermind all the times Sara woke up from nightmares unable to catch her breath as her mind raced with some horror she has lived through, ones she commited. As Ava tried to calm Sara down, she couldn’t help but want to strangle Nyssa for allowing those things to happen to Sara.  _

_ Nyssa just heard someone blaming her for Sara’s murder. Something that she often thought, after all she kept feeling like if Sara had gone on that mission she would never come back and Nyssa was right.  _

_ “I must have misheard you.” Nyssa didn’t even look up from her tea.  _

_ “No you heard me right. Sara was murdered because of her connection to you. Sara was brought back to life because you didn’t stop it. She had to fight to get her soul back, and now she has to constantly fight to keep it. Every night she keeps dreaming about the assassination of some man and his daughter finding his body, seeing what Sara did. That’s all your fault.”  _

_ “You know nothing about those days.” Nyssa snapped. _

_ “But I do. I’ve meet Sara before she was in the League. You turned a sweet innocent girl into a cold killer.”  _

_ “Sara lost her innocences long before I found her dying on that beach.”  _

_ That made Ava snap, she didn’t know why but those words made her see red. She got up from the table knocking it as she did so which caused the dishes to call and shatter. Nyssa stayed seated until she saw Ava pick up a shard for each hand and try to attack her. Nyssa disarmed her easily, though she did break Ava’s wrist as a message to not pick the shards back up. She thought it was all done when she picked up a knife and got a cut in. Nyssa touched the new cut on her cheek and frowned at the blood on her fingers. She used that same hand to show Ava as Quentin put it ‘what a mean right hook’ Nyssa has. _

 

“See it was her fault.” Ava pointed out. 

“Just, Ava what the fuck.” Sara sighed. 

“What the fuck? Sara I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” Ava defended herself. Sara just held up her hand silencing her. She looked at Nyssa. 

“So I guess you know I’m dating Ava.” 

“I figured that out right away habibti.” Sara bit her lower lip trying not to melt at the use of Nyssa’s usual pet name for her. “You could have said so from the start.” 

“I know but I don’t know.” She sighed. “It’s weird. I have to go drive Ava back to the ship so Gideon can fix her wrist. When we get back is there somewhere you can go so we can have dinner with dad and not have it be awkward?”

“Of course. Thea has been wanting me to go to an ‘over-night spa trip’ whatever that entails. I am glad you are happy and safe Sara.”

“Thanks Nys.” Sara grinned at her. “Can you let Dad know we’ll be back soon?”

“Of course.” 

As if on cue once Sara and Ava had the front close behind them Quentin came out getting a new can of soda. 

“What happened to you?” 

“Ava, Sara’s new girlfriend. She said that no minor league team could beat the Diamonds so  I punched her in the face, I also broke her wrist.” 

“Beating up someone over baseball, look at you being all American. I’m proud of you Nyssa.” Quentin grinned at her. 

“Sara had to bring Ava back to their ship to get her wrist fixed. I am going to take Thea’s offer for that pampering trip she keeps wanting me to go on. I think it would be best so you can meet Ava in the best setting.”

“I’m sure Sara wants you around for dinner too.”

“She asked me not to be here when she returns.” 

“Well tough. You live here, Sara doesn’t. This is your home Nyssa. No one can kick you out of it.”

“I am respecting her wishes Quentin. I always have and I always will.” She reassured her. 

“Fine. But I don’t want you getting kicked out everytime Sara shows up.” 

…

“If I had known you were going to be deluded enough to try and fight Nyssa I would have warned you not to bother. You can’t beat her in a fight. I can’t take her in a fight. I don’t know anyone who can beat Nyssa at her best.” Sara started lecturing Ava as she leaned against the wall in the med bay while Gideon mended Ava’s broken bone. 

“I could take her in a fair fight, I just snapped and saw red.” Ava defended her actions.

“You never lose control.” Sara had often teased Ava about how she must have had a stick shoved up her ass for her to be so uptight. 

“I know, but just being face to face with the woman who has hurt you so much I couldn’t stand it.”

“Who hurt me so much? Nyssa never hurt me. I mean the break up wasn’t great but she did it because I was getting ready to fight the entire league.”

“I’ve seen how you were before you joined the League Sara.” Ava explained. “You keep having nightmares about being forced to kill someone.”

“No, it’s not killing them, it’s that I left him for his kids to find. I wasn’t told to do that Ava. A lot happened between the League and when you saw me when I was in high school.”

“But you never thought you were some killer then did you?” Ava asked reaching out for Sara with her good arm. Sara allowed herself to pulled onto Ava’s lap. 

“No I never killed anyone before I joined the League, but I wasn’t innocent. I tortured people. Nyssa had found me on Lian Yu, barely clinging to life. She saved me. Nursed me back to life and she gave me a chance to stop being a victim and to be a survivor. If it wasn’t for Nyssa I would have died so many years ago.” She explained. “Nyssa never forced me to kill, or join the League. I made that choice.” Sara tried to reassure her. 

“The only reason Merlyn wanted you killed was because of her. Because he needed someone with enough status in the League that justice would have had to be found.” 

“That isn’t Nyssa’s fault. No one is to blame for my death expect Merlyn Ava. You’re lucky Nyssa has a self control and restraint. If situations were reversed I’d kill you.” 

“I just, I just want to protect you, and I know I can’t protect you from your past but she could’ve protected you back then and she didn’t.” Ava tried to explain her feelings. Sara just left Ava’s embrace. 

“I don’t need to be protected. I can protect myself.” Sara was pacing in front of Ava now. 

“I know but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to protect you. Just because you can handle yourself and the hardships doesn’t mean I don’t want to do what I can to make your life easier.” Ava really wished she wasn’t stuck in this stupid machine. 

“I’m cancelling the dinner, I don’t want to be fighting around my Dad and this discussion is not over.”

“Okay soon as my wrist is fixed, I’ll be out of your hair.” 

“Stay on the ship just don’t wait up for me. I like knowing you’re in my bed.” Sara smiled. “Besides it’s easier to make up when we’re in the same place.” 

“Okay. I’ll be here. Making sure Mick doesn’t blow the ship up.”

“Amaya will appreciate the break.” 

…

 

“No Ava?” Quentin asked as he opened the front door to let Sara in. 

“No we were discussing the fight and I thought it was best for her to stay on the Waverider.”

“Even after asking Nyssa to her own home?” 

“Look I get it you really like Nyssa. I just wish you liked her this much when we were together.” 

“I could’ve but you were determined not to let us know her.” Quentin stressed. 

“No it’s that you never like anyone until the relationship is over. Look at Oliver. You hated his guts but now that he’s married to Felicity, you think it’s a Godsend.” Sara pointed out. 

“I like many people it doesn’t mean I want them dating my daughters.” Quentin pointed out. “So things aren’t going too well with Ava now?” 

“It’s just a small thing Dad. I’ve had the same argument with Nyssa a dozen times and will probably have with Ava a dozen times.” Sara shrugged. 

“But she makes you happy?” 

“Very.” 

“And she treats you well?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, Nyssa mentioned that Ava told her she was a Diamonds fan.”

“Well if she is this is the first I’m hearing of it. I mean I doubt it. We were watching one of the games and Ava asked where the baskets were. She isn’t into sports at all but she watches them with me.” She explained a small smile forcing it’s way onto her lips. 

“You’re trying to be interested in her stuff too right? Because that’s important.”

“I know. I am.” 

“So for dinner how about Big Belly Burger?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

…

Sara walked back onto her ship and raised her eyebrow at Ray, standing on the bridge with a fire extinguisher in hand. 

“Everything’s good. Just a small issue with a new invention.” Ray tried to reassured her. Sara just kept quiet and ignored him deciding it was best just to go to bed. She walked into her room and started stripping off her clothes and slipping on the booty shorts and loose tank top. As soon as she was under the sheets she felt an arm around her waist and pulled back towards Ava. 

“Did you have fun with your Dad?” Ava asked nuzzling into Sara’s shoulder. 

“I did. How’s your wrist?” 

“All better. Everything is better.” Ava grinned against her shoulder. 

“Good. You need use of that wrist.” 

“I know.” Ava just laughed. “Are we staying in 2018 for awhile?” 

“I’m not sure. I like being able to see my Dad but I’m sure there are things we have to do.” 

“Yeah but it’s just some anachronisms now. You could come work at the Bureau, we could get a place here in Starling.” Ava felt Sara tense at the words. “We don’t have get a place together Sara. If you’re not ready then we can wait.” 

“No, I, I want to be able to see you every night and every morning. I mean you practically live here now.” Sara turned around to fully see Ava. “We’ll get a nice place. Be home every night together.” 

“We could get a pet. You can still go on missions with the Legends.” 

“A pet?” 

“Any kind you want.” Ava promised. 

“Can we get a canary?” 

“We can get a few.” Ava laughed. She knew about the story of Sara’s pet canary. 

“Okay. We can start looking tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Ava grinned. “You’re amazing.”

“I know.” Sara laughed. 


End file.
